Harry Potter et la déesse de la discorde
by Tenshitsu
Summary: Cette fiction se passe en quelque sorte entre la quatrième et la cinquième année de Harry. Il fait la connaissance d'une jeune nouvelle à Poudlard. Hermione doute, et elle a bien raison.
1. Préface

**Préface**

Tout d'abord : Bonjour amis ! Welcome to my world ! Vous voici sur une fanfic Harry Potter ! Sachez que les personnages ne sont pas de moi, mais de la génialissime J.K Rolling, excepté Eris, Primus et quelques autres. Dirons nous que cette fiction est un autre tome, entre le 4 et le 5. Donc en gros ce serait le cinquième tome.

Si vous aimez J.K Rolling, vous serez peu être déçu de ma fiction, car la mienne tourne autour du concept Harry VS Voldemort, mais aussi du couple Eris X Fred.

Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, bonne lecture à vous. En espèrant que ça vous plaira, amicalement, Hendy Hécatombe.

Copyright © Officiel, Harry Potter et la déesse de la discorde


	2. Prologue

Il existe en ce monde deux groupes d'humains : le premier renferme des humains tout à fait normaux, quant au deuxième...Il contient des humains différents, avec des dons spéciaux. Ces humains sont appelés sorciers. Ils vivent avec les humains "moldus", sans leur révéler leurs étranges est une sorcière. Mais pas n'importe quelle sorcière. En effet, ses parents sont des mages noirs. Mais elle, elle n'a jamais voulu en être. Elle s'est toujours sentie attirée par le bien, sans toutefois le dire à ses parents.

Aujourd'hui, il fait gris à Necropolis. Comme toujours. Eris cesse de contempler le paysage et soupire. On toque à la porte. Ce n'est que Fiord, le domestique.

- Oui ?

- Madame et Monsieur vous attendent dans la cuisine.

La jeune fille porte un regard las sur la chambre. C'est la dernière fois qu'elle la voit, avant bien longtemps. La séparation n'est pas dure. Ce n'est là, que son jardin secret, là où toute sa vie s'est passée dans l'ombre. cette maison, sombre, lugubre. A la suite de l'homme en noir, Eris descend le grand escalier de pierre. En pénétrant dans la pièce qui serre de cuisine, toutes les têtes se tournent vers elle, même celles accrochées au mur. Décoration macabre qu'elle a toujours haït.

- Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit moi ? Ne peut-elle s'empêcher de penser.

- Eris, es tu prête ?

Hochement de tête. Elle est prête, oui. Et celà depuis des années. Soupirant, elle remet une de ses boucles blondes derrière l'oreille gauche, tandis que ses yeux, violines, plongent dans ceux de l'homme qui se tient face à elle. Le cheveu gris, l'air strict, il l'observe en silence. Cet homme, elle le connait depuis quinze ans. Cet homme, c'est son père.

- Pour t'accompagner dans cette quête, ton cousin Primus se joindra à toi.

Ca aussi elle le sait. Le garçon lui ressemble de visage, il est juste un peu plus grand qu'elle. Juste un peu...

Copyright © Officiel, Harry Potter et la déesse de la discorde


	3. Chapitre Un  Il était une fois

La calèche roule, ballotant ses passagers. Primus ne cesse de geindre. Eris, quant à elle, observe le paysage sans piper mot. La mère du jeune homme les accompagne. Le cochet crie, la voiture ralentie. Ils sont arrivés. Eris descend. Devant elle se dresse un imposant château de pierre, entouré par un immense parc et une sinistre forêt. Immobile, près de sa mère, Primus perd ses mots. Ravie de le voir perdre son air hautain, sa cousine en profite.

- Et bien, que t'arrive t-il mon cher cousin ? Serais tu impressionné ?

- Non ! C'est juste que c'est pas si moche que ça.

Aux anges, Eris prend le petit sentier qui mène jusqu'au château. Le vent fait voleter les feuilles, c'est l'automne. La demoiselle se remémore une poésie que sa mère lui avait appris il y a fort longtemps. Ce souvenir, doux et agréable, est balayé par d'autres, plus violents. Elle se stoppe devant les lourdes portes, et caresse le vieux bois, avant de toquer. Le bruit semble infime, et la sorcière croit que jamais personne ne l'entendra. Néanmoins, on vient lui ouvrir. C'est un homme maigrichon, dont les cheveux ressemblent à une serpillère. Il la scrute du regard, puis la laisse passer. Elle sait que son cousin est derrière elle. L'homme les guide jusqu'à une gargouille, où il déclame haut et fort :

- Sorbet à la menthe.

La statut pivote, laissant place à un escalier de pierre. Sûr de lui, Primus dépasse sa cousinet et commence son ascension. Eris inspire un bon coup et lui emboite le pas. Ils arrivent dans un bureau. Assis face à eux, un homme à la barbe argentée les observe derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Bonsoir Primus, bonsoir Eris.

A l'entente de son nom, cette dernière sursaute. Le directeur sourit affectueusement.

- Il a l'air gentil, ce petit vieux, songe la jeune fille.

- Comme vous le savez, vos deux admissions sont uniques en leur genre. C'est pour votre niveau de magie que vous êtes ici. Nous allons vous faire passer l'épreuve du Choixpeau.

De l'index, le directeur désigne un vieux chapeau mité se trouvant sur son bureau.

- Primus, assieds toi.

Le garçon obéit, puis le vieil homme pose sur ses cheveux d'un noir de jais le Choixpeau, qui semble soudain s'éveiller.

- Serpentard ! Hurle t-il.

Primus, ravi, a un large sourire. Eris, elle, appréhende. Une boule se forme au fond de son estomac et elle a des nausées. Le Choixpeau ne cesse de répéter des "hum" qui l'inquiètent. Après quelques minutes :

- Gryffondor !

Eris a envie de hurler, de sauter de joie. Son plus grand rêve était d'être une gryffondor, et le voilà réalisé. Elle se contente juste de poser humblement le chapeau sur le bureau. Primus l'observe, choqué. Eris peut-elle bluffer cette chose ?

- Bien, déclare le directeur. Rusard va vous montrer votre dortoir, Primus. Je vais accompagner votre cousine jusqu'au sien.

La concernée a un petit sourire timide. Elle suit le directeur dans les multiples couloirs et escaliers. Enfin, il s'arrête devant le portrait d'une femme plutôt bien en chair.

- Le mot de passe ? Demande-elle d'une voix monocorde.

- Serpentins et poudre de merlin.

Le tableau pivote, tout comme la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau. Eris peut alors découvrir une partie de la pièce, pleine de tapisseries rouges et or, de signes Gryffondor. Un feu est allumé dans la cheminée.

- Après toi.

Eris le remercie poliment puis pénètre dans la pièce.

- Pour rejoindre ton dortoir, tu devras monter ces escaliers.

La jeune fille comprend que c'est l'heure de se coucher. Ses futures colocataires dorment-elles déjà ? En ouvrant la porte, elle constate que non. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux la fixe. Eris lui fait un petit signe de la main.

- Salut ! Lance la rouquine.

- salut.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Eris. Et toi ?

- Ginny.

- C'est joli.

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, Eris est sincère, et ça lui plait. Ginny lui sourit.

- Tu es dans la classe de mon frère.

- Ah ?

Eris espère du fond du coeur que ce dernier, ce n'est pas "ce" garçon.

- Ton lit est là.

- Bien. Je crois que je vais me coucher tôt. Je suis un peu fatiguée après ce long voyage.

Ginny hoche la tête et s'assied sur son lit, où elle se plonge dans un roman. Tout en déshabillant, Eris l'observe. Elle semble plutôt jeune, et son teint pâle la fait sembler faible.

- Cette pauvre âme innocente va devoir cohabiter avec le diable...Songe tristement Eris.

Eris se réveille en sursaut, le pyjama collé contre le corps, le rendant très moulant. Elle jette un coup d'oeil dehors. Il doit être trois heures du matin. Renfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller, elle tente de se rendormir. Pourquoi s'est-elle éveillée ? Elle n'en a aucun souvenir.

- Eris ?

Elle se redresse. Cette voix, elle lui semble familière. Peu à peu, le brouillard de la nuit se dissipe.

- Oui ?

- Ca va ?

- Oui.

- Tu as fais un mauvais rêve ?

- Oui.

Maintenant elle se souvient. C'est un mauvais rêve qui l'a réveillé, mais impossible de se rappeler ce qu'il a d'effrayant. A présent elle a froid. Elle s'enroule dans sa couverture et ferme les yeux, se concentrant sur la respiration calme et discrète de sa colocataire.

- Tu vas réussir à te rendormir ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne sais dire que ça ?

- Non.

- Bonne nuit, Eris.

- Bonne nuit.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent, et le souffle de Ginny redevient régulier. Eris l'écoute, tout en attendant le sommeil, qui ne vient que quelques heures après. Quand elle se réveille à nouveau, il fait jourK. En tirant ses rideaux, elle voit sa petite rouquine de nouvelle amie assise sur son lit, en train de se peigner.

- Prépares toi en vitesse, le petit déjeuner finit dans trente minutes.

La Grande Salle porte bien son nom. Eris la parcoure du regard, admirative. Ginny la tire à une table, où tout le monde dévisage la blondinette. Affreusement gênée, elle se met à contempler le bois de la table, qui semble avoir été polie récemment.

- Ginny, tu ne me présebtes pas ?

Eris relève la tête vers le garçon qui vient de s'assoir face à elles. Il est lui aussi roux et a de magnifiques yeux marrons. La demoiselle est charmée, car il est très beau.

Soudain, un flash revient dans sa mémoire. Elle voit ce garçon couvert de sang et...mort ! Elle blêmit.

- Eris, tout va bien ? S'enquiert Ginny, qui a senti son amie se crisper.

- Oui.

- Donc comme je disais, voici Fred, l'un de mes frères. Et à côté c'est Georges, son jumeau.

- Enchanté.

Fred sourit, laissant découvrir ses belles dents blanches. Eris est subjuguée. A Necropolis, les garçkns se ressemblent tous. Mais lui...Il est plein de vie, plein de couleur ! son sourire est chaleureux, ses yeux rieurs, et ses cheveux...C'est comme si pour la première fois de sa vie Eris trouvait un sens à sa vie. Un sourire naïf vient se loger sur ses lèvres. Elle n'a jamais attendu le prince charmant, mais sans nul doute que c'est lui ce preu chevalier. Son coeur lui dit.

- Eris ?

La demoiselle secoue la tête pour sortir de ses rêveries. Le beau Fred lui sourit toujours, plongeant son regard chocolat dans le sien.

- Fred ?

Le concerné se tourne vers son frère. Eris, gênée, fixe à nouveau la table.

- Oh, Harry ! Crie Ginny.

A l'entente de ce nom, son amie se crispe. Non ! Pas ce garçon ! En levant les yeux, elle constate que c'est en effet lui. Il est exactement comme le décrivent les survivants. Bien que connu seulement par les dire de son entourage, Eris sent gronder en elle la vengence. Elle connait de nombreuses personnes, parfois innocentes, qui par la faute de ce garçon ont tout perdu. Elle se contient quand il s'assoit près d'elle. Elle meure d'envie de le griffer au visage, à la place de quoi elle lui sourti poliment et lui tend la main.

- Enchanté. Je m'appelle Eris.

- Et moi c'est...

- Harry Potter, je sais. C'est un réel plaisir monsieur Potter. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Pris de court, le garçon, un peu mal à l'aise, tente de sourire. Une fille, qui a entendu la conversation et qui semble le connaitre, décide de le venger.

- Dans la mythologie grecque, Eris est la déesse de la discorde.

C'est au tour d'Eris de se sentir mal. Cette fille a raison à un tel point !

- Ah ah, anecdote intéressante, fait remarquer Eris.

- Merci.

Les deux filles s'analysent. Eris sent qu'elle a trouvé une rivale à sa hauteur.

- Tu sais détendre l'atmosphère Hermione, raille un autre rouquin.

La concernée lui lance un regard hautain.

- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, Ron.

Son ami grimace, puis fait un signe de tête à Eris, qui lui sourit. Elle n'a d'ailleurs aucun doute sur son identité. C'est lui le fameux frère de Ginny dans sa classe.

- Alors Eris, tu es en cinquième année ? Demande Harry.

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi n'as tu pas rejoint Poudlard il y a cinq ans ?

La voix de Hermione claque tel un fouet. Il fallait s'y attendre.

- Potter est plutôt bien entouré, songe Eris.

Puis à voix haute, sûre d'elle, elle déclare :

- Je n'ai pas pu rejoindre Poudlard il y a cinq ans pour la simple et bonne raison que les druides qui m'ont élevé m'ont caché l'existence de cette école.

- Des druides ? Ces mages blancs puissants ?

- Oui. Ils disaient que c'était une perte de temps. Mais je souhaite ne plus jamais voir une toge blanche de ma vie !

Le seul mensonge, c'est la couleur de la toge. Tous les gens autour la fixent. Hermione fronce les sourcils. Il sera difficile de semer les doutes, mais Eris a confiance. En observant la salle, elle voit son cousin qui l'observe, un rictus diabolique au bord des lèvres. Si il savait qu'en ce moment même la farouche diablesse tombe amoureuse. Eris se glace d'effroi. Pour la sécurité de Fred, il vaut mieux désormais qu'elle l'évite.

Madame Mcgonagall, la professeur, entre dans la salle de classe. Une fois de plus, la description faite par les survivants est parfaite. Cette femme, grande et élancée, vient de faire taire toute la pièce rien que par son entrée.

- Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, avant de commencer le cours, j'aimerai vous présenter notre nouvelle élève, Eris. Elle a été élevée par des druides. Eris, nous feriez vous l'honneur d'un sort ?

- Oui madame.

Eris se dirige vers l'estrade. Elle n'a pas peur. Elle a été entrainée et connait plusieurs sorts très puissants de magie blanche. Presque immédiatement, une aura blanche l'entoure, puis se répend dans la salle. Et voilà que la jeune fille ressemble plus qu'auparavant à un ange. en effet, elle porte un tutu rose pâle, et dans son dos battent deux grandes ailes blanches. Eris se concentre, et un garçon plutôt fin se lève de table.

- Seamus ! S'écrie Mcgonagall.

Mais le garçon ne réagit pas. Hypnotisé, il marche, puis se stoppe près de sa professeur. Il s'agenouille et met la main sur son coeur, puis, assez fort pour que toute la salle l'entende :

- Je vous aime, madame.

- Pardon ?

Le dénommé Seamus cligne des yeux, et vu sa tête, il doit se demander comment il est arrivé là.

- Où est passé la musique ? Demande-il faiblement.

Eris s'incline poliment.

- Epoustouflant ! S'écrie Mcgonagall.

- Madame, n'est-ce pas un peu malsain de pouvoir contrôler quelqu'un ?

- Je m'y attendais. Tu ne me déçois pas, Hermione, songe Eris.

Puis à voix haute :

- Tu as parfaitement raison. Mais je ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi des gens. Je ne contrôle que certaines choses, tel que l'amour, la timidité...

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Eris cesse son enchantement.

- Je peux retourner à ma place.

Mcgonagall hoche la tête. Sous le regard noir de Hermione, la nouvelle regagne sa chaise. A coté d'elle, Harry lui sourit.

- tu n'es qu'un pantin que je vais bientôt manipuler, Harry Potter, pense t-elle, ravie.

Hermione ne cesse de l'observer. Cette fille...Elle ne la sent pas ! A la fin du cours...

- Pitié ! Mon royaume pour un cache oreilles ! Gémit Ron.

- Tu as froid aux oreilles ?

- Non, c'est juste pour ne plus entendre Hermione !

Pendant que cette dernière lui lance des regards noirs, Eris s'exclaffe. elle n'a pas besoin de demander les raisons, elle les connait. Son ennemie la foudroie du regarde. Fred et Georges, qui passent par là, approchent.

- Quel chaleureux regars ! Lance Fred.

Eris croise ses yeux, puis fixe le mur, se sentant stupide. Fred sourit. Il aimerait à nouveau se plonger dans les grands yeux violines de la blondinette. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle daigne à nouveau le regarder. Georges les observe tour à tour.

- Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, raille t-il.

Les deux concernés rougissent. Harry entend Hermione souffler un "pitoyable" qu'il n'apprécie guère. Il adore les Weasley. Eris, pas très à l'aise, décide de s'éclipser.

- Je...Je dois y aller.

elle dépasse les jumeaux sans même leur jeter un regard puis tourne dans le couloir de gauche, serrant ses livres contre elle.

- Eh.

Elle sait à qui appartient cette voix, si froide, métallique. Elle fait volte face, soulevant au passage sa crinière blonde. Son teint est pâle, ses yeux porcins, ses lèvres charnues...

- Primus...

- Ca va ?

Elle sait qu'il s'en contre fiche. C'est juste par politesse qu'il lui demande. Pour ne pas l'offusquer.

- Oui.

- Sûr ?

Cette fois-ci il se renseigne sur le plan. Mais Eris n'a pas envie de répondre. Elle l'ignore superbement et passe devant lui. Elle n'est pas obligée de travailler avec Primus. Ils la pensent incapable de mener à bien la mission seule. Elle leur prouvera le contraire. son cousin la regarde s'éloigner sans rien dire.

- J'ai un mauvais présentiment...

Un rictus mauvais se dessine sur les lèvres rouges du garçon, qui rejoint la Grande Salle.

Copyright © Officiel, Harry Potter et la déesse de la discorde


	4. Chapitre Deux La boule de poils

- La première sortie à Pré-au-lards est tôt cette année ! S'écrie Ginny, excitée.

Elle se tourne vers Eris.

- Tu viens hein ?

Sa colocataire hoche la tête et sourie. Ginny bondit de joie et la serre dans ses bras.

- N'oublies pas ton manteau, il fait froid ! Dépêches toi !

Amusée, Eris se moque gentiment de son amie, qui se met à rire. Une fois dans Pré-au-lards, la blondinette est émerveillée. Jamais elle n'avait vu tant de couleurs, tant de joies ! Tout est magique, dans les deux sens. En tournant la tête, elle n'aperçoit pas Ginny. Elle ne panique pas, reste calme. Son regard se pose sur une vitrine derrière laquelle des petits chats se chamaillent joyeusement.

- Regardes Fred, ta petite amie !

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie !

- Justement, c'est le moment ou jamais !

Georges pousse son jumeau, qui inspire et s'approche d'Eris.

- Ils sont mignons hein ?

Elle lève la tête vers lui. Ses joues sont rougies par le froid et ses yeux pétillent de bonne humeur.

- Oui.

Il lui sourie. Elle répond au sourire. Ils restent silencieux quelques instants. Le cœur de eris bat la chamade. Malgré le froid, ses mains sont moites.

- Tu as un animal de compagnie ?

- Non, répond Eris avant d'ajouter. J'ai eu un chat noir pendant un temps. Ce n'était pas vraiment le mien. Il vivait dehors. J'étais la seule à avoir pitié de lui.

A nouveau silence. Puis du doigt elle désigne un chaton, tout noir, avec de grands yeux verts.

- Il ressemblait à celui là.

Fred observe le petit chat, qui pourchasse l'un de ses frères. Eris l'observe, les yeux brillants d'admiration. Soudain il a une idée !

- Suis moi !

Il la prend par la main. Le contact la fait frissonner. Il l'entraîne dans le magasin. La chaleur les accueille, accompagnée de cris d'enfants. Un vieil homme avec une grande moustache blanche vient à leur rencontre.

- Bonjour les enfants. On se balade en amoureux ?

Les deux concernés rougissent, et Fred s'empresse de le contredire.

- Non pas du tout ! On est juste amis !

- Bien bien. Et que me vaut votre présence dans mon humble boutique ?

- Pourrions nous voir le chaton noir de la vitrine ?

Eris tressaillit. Que prépare son compagnon ? Le vendeur les guide jusqu'à une porte. Il y disparaît puis revient avec le petit chat, qu'il dépose dans les bras de Eris. La petite boule de poils miaule tout en cherchant une main affectueuse. La jeune fille a l'air émerveillée, comme une enfant qui découvre son premier Noël.

- Je l'achète, déclare Fred, sûr de lui.

Eris lève les yeux vers lui, étonnée. Le vieil homme, quant à lui, semble ravi, et esquisse un étrange petit sourire.

- Ca fera 1000 galions.

Bien que la somme le ruinerait, Fred sourie. Eris, elle, se crispe. Si il lui offre ce chat, ils vont se rapprocher ! D'un côté ça lui fait plaisir qu'il pense à elle, qu'il veuille dépenser une forte somme pour elle. Ce serait égoïste si elle le laissait faire.

- Non !

Les deux hommes se tournent vers elle, stupéfaits.

- Je...Je ne veux pas que tu dépenses une telle somme pour moi !

Fred semble se détendre.

- Ca me fait plaisir.

Eris ne trouve rien à répliquer, et il est déjà trop tard, Fred sort de sa bourse la somme demandée.


End file.
